


An Immortal Demon Boy

by Rice_Krispie



Category: Mermaid Scar, Mermaid's Scar, 人魚シリーズ | Ningyo Shirizu | Mermaid Saga
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anger, Bullying, Cars, Feudalism, Gen, Half-Human, Immortality, Japanese, Loafers, Mermaids, Other, Pinocchio - Freeform, Puppets, Revenge, Shorts, Teenager, War, forest, shack, white boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rice_Krispie/pseuds/Rice_Krispie
Summary: Short writings mostly about Masato, the young boy from Mermaid Scar.





	1. Chapter 1

Masato. Ah, yes, that was his name. Given to him by a mother in a time way beyond this strange, new era that was bleak and unchanging. His real mother. Not the fake, dainty mother dressed in pearls and long dresses to please high society. Or lavished in kimono to brag to the locals.

He never knew HER name. It was too long ago.....he has been immortal so long, he could scarcely even remember the era he had been born into. Was it a warring state? A feudal era? Or something more sinister that even the textbooks would like to forget. 

The boy with short brown hair wanted to cry. He was strong. Immortal. Yet he was weak. He was trapped in the body of a young teenage boy. A young, teenage, Japanese boy. "Half" by the looks of it, they didn't like the look of him, with his pale skin, and eyes larger than normal. A demon, to most. But that's what he was, wasn't he? After eating the eternal flesh of the mermaid, he had made a pact of immortality. He was a demon. No better than an Onii. 

Bruises littered his pale skin. They'd heal quickly. Everything always did. And he'd be back to the porcelain doll they expected him to be. Stubby pale legs in khaki short shorts and knee-high socks. The good boy. 

He should not be here. Not in this time, this place. He belonged in a different time. A time where things like cars didn't rove around the streets like ants. So many years he had endured..he'd seen wars, and the fallen. Yet he still cried...he still felt childish, unloved, unneeded. 

Yukie tried. Masato supposed that the kind woman sincerely tried. They tried to become his friend, to smile, to tell him everything would be "OK" Mana and Yuta definitely didn't try. They only wanted to make ammends with another immortal. And in the process he lost her. He always loses her. 

Maybe he could go swim. He could go find that putrid mermaid and tell them to end his suffering, make him fully human, fully accepted. 

Ouch. Masato stood up, his legs buckling like a fawn. I never realized it hurt so much. I've died countless times, but never had my head cut off. How am I still even here, breathing, bleeding, feeling numb. The numb sensation shot up his legs and to his groin. 

If only mother could see me now. They'd see that I've become something much more fearful. Maybe they'd even compliment me. No. They would never do that. 

He wiped away a stray tear and walked to the family car. Time to get some fresh air. 

(...Don't ask.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More added rambles. I'm silly I know.

This day felt like an eternity to the immortal demon. He sat in his room, not used to the fancy luxury of this new home or his new mother. His body yearned to do something, as he trembles and shakes. Sigh....he whispered a silent prayer and moved to get dressed. 

Short khaki shorts as usual, a white shirt with a blue collar and sleeves, and a basic blue button against the chest. White knee socks and brown loafers. Comfortable, but perhaps suiting for this demon who has lived thousands of years. In suffering, agony, misery, yet pleasure and spoiling along the way. All so confusing.  
Masato groaned, peeked into the kitchen. "Mom??? I'm going out now." 

Yukie and his "mother" were having a silent discussion. They looked gravely at Masato, a look of almost...concern? Why would they be concerned of his well being. 

"Please don't be out late. New people are in town, and the fires and ships at sea are very concerning, sweetie. Just be careful." 

Masato chortled. How dare they, tell him to be cautious? He has partaken of the flesh of the mermaid. He had nothing to fear. Death was not a concern to him, he would come right back. Spring to life. Like a puppet on strings, a waltzing Pinocchio. 

The young boy rolled his eyes, looking down to the ground dutifully. "Fine. I'll be careful. I just have to go out or I'll go mad." And with that he skipped outside into the fresh air of the Japanese city. He almost tripped over his own legs, feeling the shorts ....feel rather short on him. Why do they feel short..riding up on him. No concern for him, he's immortal, thousands of years old. Clothing just bothers him. 

This charade of being a young teen. It is all a charade, yet it is fun. He snickered, and put his hands into his pockets as he disappeared into the forest by his house. The forest overlooked the seaside. Masato could smell the clear water, the sand pressing against his lips. Salty and untamed. Water clear in places, yet dark in others. Containing various demons underneath the waves, all yelping out for a life. For anything but this. 

What need does he have for feeling? His body shook, his legs feeling brand new as he jumped from a spare rock in the forest. The path took a sharp turn, and he saw a shack. He knew this shack..of course he knew this feeling. It has been there from beyond time. Nothing to fear, he knew.  
A group of boys were picking on someone in the clearing, laughing out their superiority. How they were better, they knew the lay of the land, they knew the traditions of the city. 

Masato walked right up, hands on his hips, his honey brown eyes looking at the boy. A gaze of hatred. Of jealousy and yearning. "GET OUT OF HERE." Masato commanded, hands not leaving his hips. "I have no need of you. I have things to do here." 

The boys laughed loudly, the laughter welling up. "OHH look it's a little kiddo. Why are you out? Shouldn't you be with your mamma or Yukie. Get out of here, dumb brat."  
The young, yet immortal boy snarled and growled. "CALL ME A BRAT AGAIN HUH?" He glared at the group of boys, clearly showing he wants to prove dominance. "You can come after me, cut me, and I'll just heal right up. GET OUT, I want to be here right now." 

A cool wind whispered out from the recesses of the Earth, and the group of boys looked a bit more scared, and laughed and giggled nervously. "Fine. Have it to yourself, creep." 

The brunette, milky white boy who looks very out-of-place in the Japanese countryside smirked. He screamed and threw a rock angrily toward the boys as they sauntered away. "That will show those morons."  
Yet his heart weeped, wanting to be truly young again, reborn from this wretched immortal soul he is enveloped in. Why.

The unaccepted white will get their revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blub

"Ah there you are. One so like me, yet so different we are." 

Masato sauntered into the shack, and stomped childishly to the corner of the building. A smell of dust and wood mixed with the forest plummeted up. There was a light in the corner, a faintly lit candle, dripping waxen in its bearings. 

His honey brown eyes met with Mana's steel blues. Mana, another immortal, just like him. Yet younger. Mana had not been immortal as long as Masato has. Yet she is in the form of an adult woman, perhaps aged 17 or 18. Long legs and pale skin, with flowing black hair. 

Too bad for her, she has lost her way from her travelling companion and is now wrapped in barbed wire. The barbed wire cut into her skin, making her sting, her pale skin colored slightly pink and red, blood lightly dripping onto the floor of the tiny shack.  
The boy shrugged. "Whatever happened to you, Mana? How do you get captured so easily hmmm? It couldn't have been me." Masato sat down opposite of Mana, heaving a bit. "Those brats outside really pissed me off. Treating me like a child. They have no idea I outnumber them in years upon years. Hnnph. Will you treat me the same, I wonder?"

This teenager can't be serious, Mana thought. "UNTIE ME YOU BRAT!!!!"  
The brunette youth shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "No. You will remain like that until you have learned your lesson. Or until Yuta comes and finds you, I suppose." 

Masato began pacing. "Can you tell me why mother is gone..my real mother..why do they turn into hideous, soulless beings? And why does it seem like I cannot grow up, no matter how much I want to be seen as what I truly am?"  
"No idea..how should I know!!!??" Mana protested, struggling against the barbed wire, hurting, but knowing the wounds would heal easily, as she is an immortal as well. "Just let me free, we have a journey to attend to!"

The immortal youth sat down on his butt, feeling quite a bit in pain, stretching out his legs, curiously looking at his legs. Running a hand over the hair. How did it turn out this way.  
"You bore me." Laughing a bit, he stood up again, and stretched. "Just stay in here. I'm sure Yuta will come back for you. If not, it is none of my business." 

He practically skipped outside of the shack, back into the forest, feeling the cold air against him. No time for lolygagging. Even though he had all the time in the world. Unless, they came for his head.  
I need to behave...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't sue me, copyrights belong to copyright holders.


End file.
